In Your Place
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Allan runs into Roy's younger sister as she's been chased by the sheriff's men. When her brother is killed, Belle takes his place in Robin's gang. Please R&R! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Allan runs into Roy's younger sister as she's been chased by the sheriff's men. When her brother is killed, Belle takes his place in Robin's gang. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Robin Hood _or its characters. I only own Belle White.

**A/N: **So, this is a re-write of the original fic I posted a while ago. I've improved my writing since then, and I've gone through the two chapters I wrote, editing them and adding new bits to them. I hope you enjoy it. I'll continue it this time, I promise.

Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**In Your Place**

**-One- **

_Roy watched from the alley as his mother and sister hung out their few items of clothing to dry. His sister turned from her spot at the back door to the small dwelling, and she spotted the bag hanging from the line. _

"_Mother!" She cried, "Mother, look!"_

_Her mother saw the bag and looked merely confused as to where it had come from. She looked inside it with a very interested daughter by her side to find several coins, and she again looked around her as if trying to find the source of the money. To have so much money there would be suspicious to the Sheriff's guards, but if she hid it well enough, she knew that she could conceal it. Roy watched his little sister with sad eyes, and Robin, noticing his distress, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Roy batted it away almost panicked, and the pair moved away quickly to avoid being seen.  
_

"_Come inside, my love." He heard his mother say softly, tugging her daughter's arm to pull her away._

_The young brunette turned around just in time to see someone disappearing around the corner._

* * *

The sheriff's men plagued Locksley village, and Mary White began to panic at the thought of her daughter being harmed by those ruthless soldiers. Grabbing her daughter's arms, she turned her towards the back door of their home, pushing her lightly forward, anything to get her to safety.

"Run, Belle." She whispered harshly, "Run into the forest and hide!"

"No, Mother! Not without you!" Belle cried as Mary ran a hand through her daughter's thick, dark locks.

"You have to!" Mary told her, "Run, darling! Go!"

Belle kissed her mother's forehead and made a run for it, running deep into the forest in the opposite direction of the guards. She soon realised that she was being followed. She could hear the sound of hooves behind her pounding in her head like her heartbeat. The sheriff's men were close by, but before she could even turn around, she felt a hand grab her arm tightly, pulling her down behind a tree. A hand covered her mouth, causing her to start panicking, but as she managed to look up, she met a pair of bright blue eyes. The sheriff's men passed above them, and the man who'd pulled her down removed his hand from her mouth carefully, watching her intently as she began to calm.

"You alright?" He asked her gently, Belle nodding in response, "What's your name?"

"Belle White…" She told him as she rested a hand on her chest while trying to calm down, "What's your name?"

"Allan A Dale," The man replied, looking at her with furrowed eyebrows, "Hang on…Belle White?"

Belle nodded in response, and to her shock, Allan grabbed her hand as tight as he could, locking their fingers.

"Come with me." He said softly, trying to reassure her, "I'm taking you somewhere safe, alright?"

Belle, who was shaken by the whole experience, smiled weakly at him, unable to stop the tears of fright escaping her eyes.

"Don't cry," He told her as she hurriedly wiped her tears away, "Come on."

* * *

"Robin!" Allan called as he pulled Belle into the camp, "Robin!"

"He's gone." John replied, emerging from the woodland and making the pair jump slightly.

He stopped and stared at the girl with Allan, realising why her dark eyes and hair were so familiar to him. He'd not seen her in years, and he discovered that she was wearing the same expression as him. She was obviously more shocked to see him than he was her, but he never expected Allan to find her. Of all of the boys to find her, of course, it would be Allan.

"Belle?!"

"John?!" Belle cried, unable to stop her running over to the older man and hugging him tightly, "What are you doing here? Alice is worried sick about you!"

John just hugged the girl close to him, sighing softly as he found himself unable to answer. Alice. His Alice. He missed his woman so, so much, and he'd give anything to go back to her, but he just couldn't. Not with his current situation.

"You're alive!" Belle exclaimed as tears began to form in her eyes, "You're alive!"

"Belle?"

Another voice sounded, causing everyone to turn around. John closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his face, dreading Belle's reaction to seeing the newcomer to the camp. The young woman's face went a horrible shade of grey, and Allan looked at John with wide eyes. He knew that this wasn't going to end very well. The poor girl looked like she was about to collapse.

"R-Roy?" Belle breathed, eyes rolling as her stomach twisted with anxiety and shock.

Her legs began to feel incredibly weak, and she became dizzy and light headed at the sight of her brother, who she thought this whole time was dead. John only just managed to catch her as she fainted, collapsing heavily into his arms. Allan whistled and scratched the back of his head as he looked between Roy, John and the young girl.

"Great…"

* * *

"Belle?"

Belle could hear a familiar voice, and no matter how she tried, she struggled to open her eyes. When she finally opened those beautiful brown orbs, they met two eyes so similar to her own. Sitting herself up, she found herself having to take her time due to going dizzy with every movement.

"Roy..." She breathed, looking up at her big brother, "Roy, you're alive!"

"I'm so sorry, Belle." Roy whispered gently, stroking his baby sister's cheek to calm her, "What are you doing out here?"

"The sheriff's men have come to Locksley Village." She told him, trying to hold her emotions together, "They've come for taxes, and we can pay them, but they're going to wonder where the money's come from."

"It's alright," Roy told her, "It'll be alright, Belle."

Deep down in her heart, Belle knew full well that it probably wouldn't be. She had a sick feeling in her stomach that her life was about to change forever.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!  
**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Allan runs into Roy's younger sister as she's been chased by the sheriff's men. When her brother is killed, Belle takes his place in Robin's gang. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Robin Hood _or its characters. I only own Belle White.

**A/N: **Chapter two here with some more adjustments. Chapter three is ready to upload when I know if you guys like this or not. Thanks for the support so far with it and for the original version. Obviously it needed some updating and re-writing. Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

* * *

**In Your Place**

**-Two- **

The thundering of hooves echoed through the trees as the sheriff's men stormed the forest, chasing none other than Roy.

The attack plan was set, and with a tripwire set between the trees to knock the soldiers off their horses so that the gang could drive them out of the forest. Robin hadn't been too keen about Belle being involved in gang activity, but he thought it best to just keep her with them and safe from the sheriff's men. Roy ran past Robin, moving around the back of the trees where Belle was hiding.

"Belle, do you remember what I taught you?" He asked, passing his sister a spare sword and getting ready to move her forward.

Belle nodded, taking deep breaths as they moved forward, being met with several of the sheriff's soldiers. Belle was thrown straight into combat, fighting one soldier with expert manoeuvres, managing to kick him into a tree before turning to fight with another. She spotted Allan about to be hit from behind and she ducked from an incoming punch, rolling in between Much and another soldier and then kicking upward, getting the soldier approaching Allan right between the legs. She smiled a little to herself, at how she'd remembered what her brother had told her. She suddenly gasped, feeling a rough hand grab her own as Allan pulled her to her feet and they ducked an incoming swing of a sword before taking on the soldiers around them. That was when Belle turned and saw an unconscious Roy being carried away.

"ROY!" She cried, running forward to try to get to her brother, "ROY!"

Will grabbed her around the waist as the other soldiers began to retreat, before Belle broke free of the young man's hold and making a run after her brother again. She felt two strong arms around her and despite the tight hold of them she battled to move against them.

"Come away, Belle," Robin told her continuing to pull her as she struggled against him, "Belle, we'll get him back, come away!"

She turned and buried her face in Robin's chest, letting her worry out in the form of sobs causing the leader of the gang to keep his arms around her.

"Robin…I can't leave him to die…" She sobbed heavily, "I can't…"

"John." Robin began, causing Little John to move forward and take Belle's dainty hand in his own large one, "Go and calm her down while we think of what do."

* * *

It transpired that Belle was grieving more than the group initially thought. Much was left to watch her during the night and he had been trying his best to reassure her. Though, Much being Much, his words weren't always helpful or comforting.

"Robin will think of something, Belle. He's not a fool," He told her softly, "He'll come up with a plan."

"He'd better do, Much." Belle whispered, "Because if my brother dies…I…"

She began to cry again as she buried her head in her hands, and at that moment, Allan appeared beside the tree where the pair were sitting. He'd heard the conversation, and how words clearly weren't Much's strong point.

"Much, you're making it worse." He said, causing the pair to startle, "Go on. Get some sleep; I'll stay for a while."

Allan sat just slightly behind Belle and he reached out cautiously, putting a hand on her back to rub it soothingly.

"I understand that you find this hard." He told her softly, rolling his eyes at how silly he felt, "Just trust Robin. He'll know what to do."

"I only just got him back…and I'm going to lose him again?"

Tears continued to fall down Belle's pale, beautiful face and Allan sighed quietly when he realised that he'd have to offer another form of comfort. He wasn't the kind of person to do this willingly for anyone.

"Alright, come here."

He lifted one of his arms and carefully wound it around Belle's shoulders, pulling her into his side. He let her cry a little longer, hushing her gently as she sniffled and wiped her eyes. After she calmed, Allan felt her body tense, and he removed his arm from her, allowing her to have her space again.

"I'm not sitting here all night feeling sorry." Belle said, standing up and wiping her tear soaked face on the sleeve of her dress, "I'm going back to Locksley. See what I can find out."

"I'm coming with you then." Allan told her as he jumped up to follow her, "I'm not leaving you to run off to Nottingham and get yourself caught."

"That wasn't where I was going, but if you're insistent then I don't object." Belle replied as Allan got his swords and passed one to Belle.

Belle watched Allan approach a sleeping Robin, smiling as he tapped the snoring man's arm, causing him to startle and wake up.

"Robin…Oi, Robin…"

"What?" Robin asked harshly, sitting up already on alert.

"Belle can't settle. We're going to Locksley to see if we can find anything out about Roy." Allan told him, "Just stay alert until we get back."

Robin nodded sharply and grabbed Allan's arm tightly as he turned to leave.

"Look after her, Allan." He warned his friend, "If we get Roy back and he finds out his sister's dead because of you, he'll want your head on a plate."

Allan nodded solemnly and he turned to see Belle heading off into the woods. He chased her quickly and grabbed the back of her light blue dress when he caught up with her, pulling her towards him and sliding their hands together again.

"Allan, I am not a child!" Belle snapped, pulling her hand away.

"Okay, okay," Allan said, whistling and putting his hands up in surrender, "Calm down."

Belle sighed heavily, rolling her eyes as the pair of them headed further into the forest.

"So…what have you been doing since Roy went missing?" Allan asked.

"Working the land, manual labour really." Belle replied.

Allan laughed at her answer, earning himself a glare that could've put him six feet under. This girl was feisty and strong minded, but Allan wondered if that would be her downfall. Being too feisty could easily get her into a lot of trouble.

"Men's jobs?"

"We all have to pull together in times like these, Allan." Belle snapped again, huffing and marching in front.

"What's with the hostility?" Allan asked, slightly offended as he hurried up to catch her, "I'm just curious, Belle."

Belle looked away from him, and found the gap in the bushes before moving through the clearing to her home. She ran as fast as she could, desperate to see her mother once again.

"Belle!" Allan called, sprinting after her as she burst through the door.

"Mother? Mother!" Belle called, pushing Allan out of the way before sprinting towards John's wife's home when she realised her mother wasn't there, "ALICE!"

She feared the worst. If her mother had been taken to Nottingham, Belle would stop at nothing to get her back. What if the Sheriff had made a plan using Roy and their mother to get to Robin Hood. The thought was just too awful. Alice ran out of her home at the panicked voice, taking in a sharp breath as she saw Belle's tearful eyes.

"Belle?" She asked with concern, taking a sharp look at the man beside her.

"Where's my mother?" Belle asked, almost hysterical, "Alice! Where is she?"

Alice took the girl by the arms and just gazed at her sadly, which caused Belle to suddenly grow more and more frightened. Allan kept watch for any sign of suspicious activity. God forbid they be caught there just asking questions.

"The sheriff's men took her." Alice said gently, trying to be calm so as not to worry the young woman even more, "She's in Nottingham…"

"Oh God…" Belle breathed, turning back to Allan and grabbing his hand in a panic as they began to move back towards the clearing they'd come from, "Thanks, Alice."

She pulled Allan with her, almost dragging him back towards the forest. They needed to rescue her mother and Roy, and they needed to do it fast.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Allan runs into Roy's younger sister as she's been chased by the sheriff's men. When her brother is killed, Belle takes his place in Robin's gang. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Robin Hood _or its characters. I only own Belle White.

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack in updates for fics. I'm in the process of writing two new ones and I want to get head starts on them before I publish them. Thanks for your patience with me. Enjoy this chapter and please review?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**In Your Place**

**-Three- **

"Belle? Can you do something for me?" Robin asked, causing the young woman to look up from her cooking, "Hold the baby?"

Belle hadn't so much as heard or seen this baby until the little darling was placed in her arms, and she looked up at Robin with a vexed expression. Robin noticed the look on her face and he chuckled, kneeling beside her.

"Where have you left this child while we've been stealing horses and while my brother's been taken?" She asked, "How come I haven't seen him yet?"

"You just haven't." Robin gave her the useless explanation all too easily, "He seems to like you."

The little baby looked up at Belle and quietened his murmurs, blinking gently at her as he studied her face. She served up the food while still holding the baby and Robin raised a brow at how natural she was at being a motherly figure.

"Boys...Belle's prepared our meals." Robin said, laughing as Allan arrived just in time, "You smell the food from that far away, Allan?"

Allan, smirking, climbed off of the stolen horse he was riding and approached the group, sitting with them to eat the meal. He watched Belle keep the baby held against her as she ate with her free hand, and saw her smiling down at him as he made soft sounds of appreciation at the smell of the food.

"Central courtyard's heavily manned." He began, seeing the smile fall from Belle's face.

"The east wall where the builders are working?" Robin asked, earning a shake of the head from Allan.

"Teeming." He answered.

"The south wall?" Will asked, hearing Robin speak up in response.

"Too high."

Belle carefully moved her food to one side. Her appetite was gone now that there was next to no hope for her brother or her mother. The baby whimpered at the sad expression on her face, so despite her emotions, she smiled at him and rocked him carefully.

"Look, even if we do get in, I've heard the new door to the dungeons is two foot thick." Allan pointed out, and to much disappointment, Will concurred that statement.

"I heard about the door too." He said, "But, I also heard that Robert of York put it in."

"And?" Allan asked, looking between the others before back to Will.

"Well, Robert of York can't make a hinge to save his life." Will continued, "The lock side'll be as strong as an ox, but the hinge side'll be weak. Especially with the weight of two foot timber."

Belle looked up at Will, hushing the baby as he let out a cry. A little of her hope was restored.

* * *

As Robin tied the makeshift sling around Belle's waist and shoulder, he helped her onto the horse Allan was mounted on, making him move back so she could sit in front of him.

"What are you doing with the baby?" Allan asked, wrapping an arm around Belle's waist to support her.

"Well, we can't just leave him." Robin said, climbing onto his own horse.

"Well, he can't come with either!" Allan protested, "What are you gonna do? Give him a little dagger? A little bow and quiver?"

Belle tutted and flicked her hair out of her face, straight into Allan's who puffed and spluttered as he moved his head back to avoid it.

"Look! There's Roy!" John cried, causing everyone to look forward.

Belle beamed at the sight of her brother alive, and Robin moved forward to call him while the others got ready to turn and run. Guards followed Roy's horse as he rode out, and as the group made a retreat, the guards came to a stop. Allan kept his grip on Belle tight, and he noticed how Roy glared at the way he was holding his sister.

"Allan, don't let go..." She breathed, closing her eyes, "Please..."

"You scared?" He asked with a chuckle, watching her glare at him in response, "Ah...I won't let go."

Back at camp, everyone welcomed Roy back with open arms. Robin patted his shoulder, telling him how pleased he was to have him back. Belle handed Robin the baby and moved towards her brother, embracing him in warm, loving arms.

"Roy...Thank God..." She whispered, "What of mother?"

"What do you mean?" Roy asked her with a confused expression.

"I was told she was taken to Nottingham."

Roy stood still, realising that the plan he'd been drawn into at the castle in Nottingham had been foiled already without him even meaning for it to be. He sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing a hand over his face.

"She's well." He said quietly, "For now."

"W-what do you mean...?" Belle asked, taking in how upset her brother was starting to become, "Roy..."

"I..." He stuttered, and Belle cupped his face as he broke into tears, "Mother..."

"What have you agreed to?" She asked, "What have you done?"

The whole gang was curious now, and as Robin soothed the baby who was now crying, Belle sat her brother down and rubbed his back gently.

"If I don't kill Robin...Mother will hang at dawn."

Belle's face twisted into shock and panic, mixed with rage and upset. Everyone closed their eyes at the news, and as the difficulty of the current situation sank in, Roy had to deliver another piece of news.

"That baby...His name's Seth." He said quietly, "Gisborne's his father. Gisborne promised the mother he'd take him away to Kirklees Abbey to be raised there...But he left him in the woods where we found him...The mother's just a kitchen girl."

Robin began to pace, fingers locked together tightly as he went into thought. He nodded as he began to think of a plan and he looked to his friends, seeing how upset Roy was.

"We take the baby to the village...Leave him with one of the families. I'm sure they'll take care of him until we get back." Robin said, "Now...We have two mothers to save before sunrise."

* * *

As Allan and Will let the group into the castle courtyard, the sun hadn't yet risen, and it was still rather dark. John led Belle in first, who was grabbed by Allan as they hurried to the other side of the castle to the rest of the group.

In formation, the others waited as Will examined the door they were going to break open, while Allan and Belle hurried to find Annie, the mother of the baby they'd found. She was cutting up vegetables where they found her, and as Allan handed her the cloth her baby had been wrapped in, the young woman smelt it, savouring the scent of her baby on the cloth. She realised that everything that Roy had told her about her baby in the dungeons had been true, and with one of Allan's swords, the group waited for the sheriff and his men to arrive.

As the gang had been captured and led outside, where Belle's mother was waiting to hang, Allan had to grab Belle to stop her attacking the guards to save Mary. Annie rushed forward, grabbing Gisborne by the throat and holding the knife to his throat.

"MURDERERS!" She yelled, "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Annie!" Gisborne shouted, trying to frighten her away from him.

"DO NOT MOVE!"

The young woman was so angry, so full of rage, that the gang half hoped she'd slit Gisborne's throat there and then.

"You left him in the woods!" She continued, "You said he would be safe! YOU LEFT HIM TO DIE! OUR SON! OUR BABY!"

"Gisborne..." The sheriff said with a sarcastically disappointed tone, before tutting at him as though he were scolding a child.

He gave Gisborne the opportunity to break free, and he slapped Annie around the face, knocking her to the floor. At this same time, the gang all broke free of their captors, and began to beat the guards in a rush to save Mary and Annie. Allan ran forward, grabbing Annie and pulling her away as he kicked Gisborne in the face to stop him hurting her anymore. Belle rushed up behind the hangman as Robin moved forward, and she kicked the man in the back, allowing Robin to catch him an throw him over his shoulders.

"Mother..." Belle breathed as Robin removed the noose from her neck, "Thank God..."

John helped Mary down as Robin lifted Belle down, all of them breaking into a run.

"To the horses!" Robin yelled, grabbing Belle's hand to pull her with them.

The young woman's heart pounded, pulse racing as she fled with the gang. This life wasn't one she was used to but the thrill was incredible. Perhaps she could help them in their quest to take down the sheriff.

"LOCKSLEY!"

Everyone turned to see the sheriff holding Roy by the throat with a knife, "Why so much haste, my friend?"

Mary gripped her daughter and pulled her closer, while Robin prepared to shoot at the sheriff to save Roy from him once again. The sheriff wore that typical evil smile, all teeth on show in his usual gloating manner.

"Sorry to ruin your day," He continued, "But if you leave, he gets it!"

Robin aimed his bow, and Much shouted at him for 'giving himself up every five minutes'. Belle turned and glared at him, pointing a warning finger his way. Much backed away at the look in her eyes, and watched her turn back to look at her big brother.

"Robin, no!" Roy yelled, hearing the sheriff's snarky reply.

"Robin, yes!"

"Let him go." Robin ordered, as John tried to comfort an upset mother and daughter, "Or we all die here today."

"Oh, come along, Robin." The sheriff laughed, "The both of us know we've had this conversation many times, and we also know that you're not the killing kind! But me..."

Roy took the opportunity to struggle, head-butting the sheriff who shrieked in pain and hid his face in his arm. Roy ran up the stairs, pulling his tag off as he yelled at Robin.

"RUN!" He told him, "For my sister and my mother! For the baby!"

Mary screamed, begged for him not to sacrifice himself. John caught the tag as it flew through the air, and the gang watched as Roy was stabbed to death, screaming his name and that he fought for Robin Hood and King Richard. Belle covered her mouth with her hand, bursting into tears as she watched her brother be stabbed by the guards who backed him into a corner to kill him. Robin was shaken as John grabbed him to move, and Will took Belle's hand, dragging her away as she struggled against him.

* * *

The group circled a bright, warm fire. Annie was holding her baby, and Mary was holding her daughter close to her as the pair cried into each other's shoulders. John looked up at the pair who nodded to him, and he lay Roy's truncheon on the fire, allowing it to burn as a mark of respect.

John held out Roy's tag, but watched as Belle shook her head, walking slowly around the circle and taking it from him. She kissed it, stroking it gently and then tying it around her own neck. It seemed only right to continue to help with the mission to stop the sheriff after everything the gang had done for their family. Mary stared at her with soft eyes, and as Belle looked to her for approval, she nodded at her with a weak smile.

"You'd make him proud." She said softly, looking to Robin and then to John who also nodded in response to the silent request to join the gang, "Take care of her."

"Of course." Robin said softly, "She's in good hands."

The following morning, Mary and Annie were given safe routes to follow. Annie was sent to a new mistress who would take good care of her, and the baby, while Mary made her way home under the watch of the gang. Belle looked at the tag around her neck, and she smiled as Robin gave her a quick study by looking her up and down.

"You need some new clothes." He told her, "Can't be ruining a pretty dress like that."

"Any ideas?" She asked, hearing him chuckle in response.

"I will acquire something for you, I'm sure." He said quietly, "Can you sew?"

"Of course." She replied, "I am a woman."

The accent she spoke with just reminded the group of Roy. She was a lot different in her looks than her brother, but the accent just gave them another little piece of Roy to remember.

"Well, Miss White..." Robin began, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as the group headed back towards camp, "I think you're going to fit in very well here."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Allan runs into Roy's younger sister as she's been chased by the sheriff's men. When her brother is killed, Belle takes his place in Robin's gang. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Robin Hood _or its characters. I only own Belle White.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the support so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the delay. I'm so tired I just don't seem to have the energy for writing but I am getting there, I promise. Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**In Your Place**

**-Four- **

As Belle finished the last few stitches of her black bottoms she smiled proudly to herself.

After Robin had brought her some cloth from the market in Nottingham, Belle had started to work on making herself a more combat-friendly outfit. She'd been working at her new clothes for several hours, and had made them as efficient as possible. She'd turned her blue dress into a long-sleeved shirt, and used the remaining material as a waistband that tied around the top and the bottoms, leaving the remainder of the material hanging by her waist. The rest of it she had wrapped around her lower arms and hands. At that moment, with her being wrapped in nothing but a blanket, the men didn't know where to look.

"Are you done yet?" Much asked, "Please, get dressed. I do not know where to look."

"Oh, calm down." She told him sharply, "I'm finished now. Everyone avert your eyes. You too, Allan."

John chuckled as he turned away from where Belle was getting dressed, and he smiled at Allan who sighed and turned away too. Robin turned his head away, while Much moved to the other side of Belle, sitting with his back to her. There had been news of an archery contest in Nottingham. The prize was a silver arrow. Much had this idea that Robin was obsessed with the competition, and while he was scolding his master about it, Belle dropped the blanket to the floor, clearing her throat to catch everyone's attention.

"Whoa..." Allan breathed, looking her up and down as she grabbed her knife from her boot, and started to gather her hair together, "You cutting that off?"

"Only some." Belle replied, chopping about a third of her long locks off, "I can at least see what I'm doing this way."

She wrapped the bundle of hair up in the remains of her dress and threw it into the small fire, watching it all burn away. The life she once knew had gone, and now she was living a life of danger, excitement and a life of an outlaw. Robin had managed to get her a sword and she'd made her own small daggers. Suddenly an excited Will rushed down the hill to them, barely able to breathe as he got there.

"The trap worked!" Will shouted, "We've got a cart!"

Everyone jumped up and followed Will to where the trap had been laid, and the driver of the cart who was cursing the contraption he was riding in, didn't notice the group sneaking up on him, all with weapons raised. He looked around him and rolled his eyes, taking a small pouch and throwing it at Robin's feet. No-one could expect what they were about to discover hidden in this man's cart.

"This is all I have of value." He told them, all of them smirking at each other.

A noise from the cart caused them to stir, and as they kept their weapons trained on the man, Robin moved forward and pulled back the sheet. Everyone was physically shocked by what they saw. A cage with people inside, all looking frightened, weak and tired. Belle felt a lump emerge in her throat at the sight and her heart began to pound horribly fast in her chest. Her anger was almost impossible to hide.

"They understand simple commands. New workers for the mine." The driver said.

"Slaves?" Much asked, looking to everyone around him.

There was a boy who was staring at Robin wide-eyed. He looked out of place there, but terrified at the same time. Carefully, Belle moved forward, only for the man to threaten her by taking an intimidating step forward. She simply pulled out one of her daggers and held it to his neck, arching her eyebrow at him.

"Do you want to back off?" She asked, "Or do I have to make you?"

The driver moved out of her way quickly, watching as she looked to the strange boy. She reached out carefully and touched the hand that was on the outside of the bars, giving it a gentle squeeze. The boy visibly relaxed at that and she gave him a reassuring smile, before reaching into her weapon belt, and pulling out the food that Robin had found for the group earlier that day. She gave it to the boy, watching the driver snarl at her as the slaves all tried to get a little piece for themselves. She noticed something about the boy that just wasn't right. As their eyes met again and he smiled, it suddenly struck her. She gazed at him with confusion, before looking away and glaring at the driver even harder.

"You say one word about what just happened here and the consequences won't be pleasant." She warned, "Do you understand?"

Robin was impressed. She was going to fit in very well with the gang because she had a good intimidating streak in her. She was also very compassionate, but Robin didn't know whether that would be a strength or a weakness.

"You, my friend, can sit down." Belle said darkly, walking the man backwards with her blade pointed at him, allowing him to sit himself.

"I never thought I'd see this again." Much muttered, "It's a disgrace...Trading people..."

He shook his head in disgust, while Belle glared down at the driver. She watched his arrogant smirk as Robin offered him wine, and turned away, moving over to Allan and Much. She could feel eyes on her, and looked up to see Allan staring at her with a vexed expression.

"I'm not being funny..." He began as Robin approached, "But...You brought him here for a picnic?"

"We need him." Robin answered, watching Belle carefully as she began to tremble with anger.

How dare people trade fellow human beings for mere material goods? How dare people use each other this way? She was so disgusted that she had no idea how she wasn't either in tears or beating the hell out of the man sat there guzzling and drinking, only adding more to his already big enough gut.

"He's our way into the mine." Robin explained.

"There is no way into the mine." Much replied.

"We're going to stop this." Robin said with determination, placing a hand on Belle's shaking shoulders, "This is a gift."

He felt her relax underneath his hand and her trembling subsided, but he caught sight of her wiping a finger under her left eye. Her head was still turned away, one hand rested on her forehead while her arms were folded.

"We are going to close the mine once and for all." The leader continued, "We will stop this human trafficking."

He walked away as the man started to laugh in his slightly drunken state, leaving Much and Allan unsure of what to do with Belle. They heard her sniffle and clear her throat, watching her wipe her eyes before she turned back to them. She'd been upset by what she had seen, and neither man knew how to comfort her.

"I thought you were gonna slit my throat." The man laughed, "Or worse."

"We don't do throat slitting." Robin chuckled, playing along, "Too messy. Now you've eaten, I'd like to feed your prisoners a little more."

"Not meat." The driver instructed, "Makes 'em spirited, see. Oh, and keep your distance. Don't let 'em breathe near you. Disease. Some of our soldiers dropped dead after getting too close."

"Dropped dead?" Will asked.

"Aye." The driver answered, "One minute they were stood there, strong as you, and the next, brains were dripping from their nostrils."

Then the man started to laugh again, while Allan and Much moved away from Belle. She'd been close to the cart and she'd actually touched the hands of the boy in there. She looked at them with narrowed eyes, raising her eyebrow at them.

"Oh, come on! There's nothing wrong with me." She said with exasperation, "Ignore that pig over there."

She pointed at the driver who looked offended by her words and she gave him a look as if to challenge him. He knew pretty quickly to back down.

"Water. That'll do 'em." The man said, "They had some scraps earlier. There used to be a decent living made from selling folk, then the Pope goes and bans trading Christians."

"Will...They need water." Robin instructed the youngest man in the group as he stood there, staring into the cart.

"Yeah...I'm on it." He said a bit sheepishly.

"You seriously don't believe this..."

"No...I don't." Will answered.

"Then give them water. Can't you see they're suffering enough?" Robin said, causing Will to look at him with a frown.

"I notice you're not doing it." Will said, causing Robin to huff out a laugh.

"There is no disease. It's ignorance. Superstition."

Suddenly a brilliant idea dawned on Robin, and it was so brilliant that it caused him to kiss Will's cheek, startling the younger man.

"You are a genius." He said with a big grin, taking the water and passing it to the captives before calling over his shoulder, "John? Have a drink with our friend."

"What?" John asked in a hushed voice.

"There's something I need to find in the forest." Robin explained, "I need some time. If he loses consciousness, then so be it."

"No consciousness?" John asked, earning a nod from Robin before turning to the man and hitting him hard enough to knock it out.

Belle flinched and began to laugh softly, especially at the cheeky smile that crossed John's face afterwards.

"Good one, John." She said quietly, looking to the others who all had the same smiles on their faces as she did.

Thank God that horrid brute was knocked out. She wished though, she'd had the opportunity to do that herself.

* * *

"We need to get rid of the guards at the mine." Robin began, "One of you has to travel in the cage as a prisoner. We need a man on the inside to start the rumour of Turk Flu."

"A volunteer." Much stated, causing Robin to raise his eyebrows.

"Yes, Much." He said, "Thank you."

"Allan." Much suggested, handing Allan the special item Robin had found in the forest.

"What, I eat this do I?" Allan asked.

"No, just chew." Robin replied, "There is nothing to fear. Once the guards believe that the prisoners have a disease, they'll run for their lives."

"Oh, only the stupid amongst them are gonna fall for that." Much said with a sigh, "I mean...Turk Flu."

"People fear what they don't understand." Belle said quietly, causing everyone to look at her.

"I wasn't scared." Will pointed out, causing the others to laugh.

"Will, you proved my point." Belle told him with a shrug of her shoulders, "If even you had doubts, the Sheriff's men will be a pushover. I agree with Robin."

"It'll never work!" Much said with resignation, "I have another suggestion. Instead of relying on the Sheriff's men...Hey, let go!"

The others saw the boy trying to steal the flask from Much's hand. Belle smiled. Much had been stupid enough to put the flask near the cage bars. She didn't know what he expected really. It was like waving a bone at a starving dog.

"That's mine!" He said loudly, "Stolen!"

"You speak English..." Robin said, turning as Allan whistled.

That meant a carriage was passing. John knocked out the driver again who was stirring before leaving with the others. Robin instructed Belle to stay, and headed up the hill with the others. She looked at the boy who was staring at her, and she took a deep breath before leaning a little closer to the cage.

"Hmm...How did a woman get caught up in this...eh?" She asked, "Don't think I don't know a woman when I see one. While your shirt hides the most recognisable features of a woman, your hands and eyes gave it away."

"Do the men know?" She asked worriedly, earning a shake of the head from Belle.

"Don't worry." She said with a smile, "They may be intelligent men, but they're also sometimes very blind and very stupid. We are going to try to help you and to stop this happening in the future."

The woman smiled back at her, and Belle took her hand, squeezing it to reassure her. She just hoped that their plan would work. If Allan got killed or any of the people in the cage did, Belle would never forgive herself.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
